


被罢免的王

by sweeetpigfeet



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Gay Sex, George as the King, M/M, Mild Smut, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), i don't really know how to tag, 中文|wrriten in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 09:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeetpigfeet/pseuds/sweeetpigfeet
Summary: 距离墨西哥L‘ manburg政变失败已经一周。Dream对反叛者表现出了相当的仁慈——他宣称跟随者们是受到了美貌的蛊惑，现在已经足够清醒，而自己既往不咎——当然，领导者是不会受到赦免的，但Dream同样仁慈地表示，George不会被处死，而是被永久囚禁在一个秘密监狱之内，作为他不成熟地贸然开战的惩罚。
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	被罢免的王

**Author's Note:**

> 这是我第一次写车车，第二次写文  
> so please go easy on me.  
> Enjoy : )

距离墨西哥L‘ manburg政变失败已经一周。  
Dream对反叛者表现出了相当的仁慈——他宣称跟随者们是受到了美貌的蛊惑，现在已经足够清醒，而自己既往不咎——   
当然，领导者是不会受到赦免的，但Dream同样仁慈地表示，George不会被处死，而是被永久囚禁在一个秘密监狱之内，作为他不成熟地贸然开战的惩罚。  
这是前情。

……

“真可怜啊，明明不能算是他的错，却要一辈子被关在这儿了。”  
“可不是吗，莫名其妙被推上王位，被针对了报复回去，竟然就被罢免了……”  
森严的黑曜石高墙外，监狱守卫正无聊地聊着新犯人的八卦。监狱外墙上耸立着骇人的尖刺，在斜阳的投射中落下一片陡峭的黑色阴影。  
监狱里只有一个新犯人。  
只有一个犯人。

George静静地睡在床上。  
被扯下一半的枕巾半盖在他脸上，他脸颊红润，枕巾下露出一角微张的嘴唇。被子被卷到了腿间，凌乱地堆在腰腹之上，净白的脚趾蜷曲着，抓皱了黑色的丝绸床单。  
他不仅仅是唯一一个被监禁的犯人，更被放在尖塔的最顶层。塔顶西面开了一扇小小的窗，日暮时，微弱的光线丝丝透进来，相当应景——宛如Dream对他旧王身份的刻意嘲讽。（不是的梦哥只想给小甜心透透气）  
与大多数人想象的不同，他过的其实相当不错。这所谓的监狱与其说是阴暗的牢房，不如说更像一个与世隔绝的休养地。  
牢房里虽然日光不足，但是被布置的算是相当温馨。地板上铺着厚厚的羊毛地毯，干净而柔软。George翻了个身，被子滑落下去，压住了床边垂荡的流苏。深蓝色的床帐没能遮住床上人的春光，布料扯紧，被George的脚背压住了一角。  
一丝阳光透过小窗照到了他身上，平静而温暖。  
突然，两声洪亮整齐的问好打破了这奇异的平静，“长官好！”  
随即跟着一个刻意压低的声音：“我说过多少遍了！这时候不要问好！安静的敬礼不会吗？SMP的治军就是这么不严谨吗？”  
George被这小小的骚动惊醒了。  
“Dream……?”  
门外的人显然听见了，他怒气冲冲的声音突然卡住了一瞬，低斥了一声“下不为例”。一阵钥匙的轻响过后，Dream的脸出现在了门口。  
他又很快探回头对门口守卫吩咐道：“你们回避到塔下楼梯处守卫，没有我的命令不准回来。”  
两个守卫应声而退，Dream反身进来，关上了门。

George已经从床上坐了起来，他安静地盯着Dream，对他露出一个微笑：“你今天来的挺晚，我睡了一天。”  
Dream沉迷地凝视着他甜蜜的微笑，走向前，单膝跪到床上，手掌从George的下巴抚上他柔软的面颊，轻声说：“我很抱歉，今天要处理的事情有点多。  
“sapnap今天到我这里大闹了一通，让我放你出去……他还要怎么样！我作为一个管理人，怎么可能让你们一点惩罚都不受。I… I can’t do this.”  
George轻轻在他额头上吻了一下：“ Maybe he has a point. I mean, 你不可能真的把我关一辈子。”  
“No! ” Dream激动地喊出声来，随即委屈地低下声说：“如果我放你自由，你一定会离开的远远的。”  
“Dream——”George笑着问，“我逃离这里，再也不成为你的威胁，你应该高兴才是——虽然我从来也不是你的威胁。”  
Dream定定看着他，George漂亮的褐色眼睛一如既往地明亮，似乎并不会为分离的离别而蒙上阴霾。  
他心中骤然升起一丝暴戾，手指粗暴地钳住George线条优美的下巴，狠狠地盯着他咬牙切齿的说：“YOU ARE MINE. ”  
“你的权力是我授予的！你是我的同伴、我的挚友、我的爱人，然后你背叛了我！——我原以为你一定能够理解我！你知道外面有多少人对你虎视眈眈吗？就凭sapnap，你以为他能保护你吗？”   
“Like I said before, 那你应该在我身边保护我不是吗？但你没有。You made it an excuse. 然后你用这个理由罢免了我。”  
“你就因为这个背叛了我？我是为了你好！你呆在这个位置上一天，就会成为众矢之的，正如你现在一样，那些异心者、蠢蠢欲动者都等着借你的名头，来反抗我——”  
“Dream！我是你的同伴！我们已经在这条路上肩并肩走了这么久，我们是平等的。我不是你的附庸，我有能力承担一切。我原以为你给我权力，是信任我。可到底来你只是找一个听话的可以任你摆布的傀儡，说罢免就可以随时罢免。”  
“No it’s not——你只是想离开我。”  
George叹了口气，多日的争吵和Dream无理的固执让他疲倦，他说：“我不想离开你Dream，只是待在你身边并不能让你意识到我是一个独立的个体。”  
“所以如果我放了你，你还是要离开我。”Dream定定地看着他。  
他们陷入了无法妥协的沉默。  
在这死寂中，George轻声说：“That doesn’t mean I don’t love you. ”

Dream的眼眶红了，他感到一股无法阻挡的力量正在把George从他身边推开。无论是坚固的铁门、高耸的尖塔、黑曜石墙顶泛着紫光的电网、还是此时此刻真实禁锢在他身边无法离开的George的肉体，都无法阻挡彼此的分离。  
他似乎掌握着这个人在世界上的一切，可是无源的无力感席卷了他的全身。他知道其实无论George逃到哪里，他都能把他捉回来。…但是然后呢？此刻他不觉得自己是生杀予夺的邪神，而不过是一条无知的、迷失的、痛苦的落水狗。  
Dream突然动了，他一把将George按到了床上。  
George显然被惊吓到了，他瞳孔微张，说到：“Dream! What are you doi——”  
未曾出口的言语被Dream的嘴唇堵住了。George感到Dream的嘴唇颤抖着，他急迫地舔咬着，舌头顶开他的牙齿，用力吮吸得他舌尖发麻。  
缺氧让George浑身发软，快感像电流从他的脊髓之中窜上来。他喘息着回吻过去，双手攀上Dream的脖颈，手指深深地抓进他蓬乱的金发。就在他觉得自己即将耗尽氧气时，Dream终于移开，从唇角一路用力舔吻着他的脖颈和锁骨。  
George在这无处逃离的激情中终于得到一丝空间，他迅速而无力地说道：“Dream, we shouldn’t——性不能解决一切问题——NOOOOO! ” Dream的手一路下滑，摸到了他的下身，一把握住，手掌心粗糙的茧摩擦过顶端，带来一阵让他失语的快感。  
“Shhh——Please Georgie. ” Dream 的亲吻扫过他的耳垂，低语道。  
George在心里叹了口气，放纵地闭上了眼。Dream感觉到了他的妥协，他露出一个微笑，蹭了蹭George的鼻尖，安抚地轻轻吻了一下George红润的唇，将George宽松的睡裤脱下，然后手指向下深入，一用力插了进去。  
George的呼吸因为这突然的侵入急促起来，他脚趾一下抓紧了床单，脖颈绷出优美的弧度：“轻…轻一点，Dream。”   
Dream低低笑出声，“Sure, 你稍微忍一下，好不好？”他慢慢抽动着手指，开拓着紧窒的入口，那里沾到了George下身因为快感分泌出的粘液，一片粘腻的湿滑。George小声呻吟着，叫着Dream的名字。  
Dream又往里加了一根手指，小心地扩张着George的后穴。他开始试探着寻找George的敏感点，按到一点时，George猛地抽了一口气，发出一声高亢的呻吟：“Dream——No——”  
Dream对George的反应泄出一声满意的嗤笑，加重了往那处攻击的频率。他看是时候加进去了第三只手指，一波波的快感让George浑身发软，深深地陷进床垫之中。  
扩张已经足够了。Dream把手指抽出来，入口处泛着柔软的水光。他的下身早就在前戏中被撩拨得硬的发痛，他尽量控制着力道将自己插了进去。  
Dream进入的一瞬间，George发出了一声满足的叹息。他双手抱住Dream劲瘦的腰，将柔软的脸颊蹭上了Dream的颈窝，双唇凑上前顺着下颌线亲吻着他。  
在确认George已经适应以后，Dream急迫地动起来。他如此迫切地想要确认自己对George的所有权，这极致的欢愉如此刻骨，甚至让他的心脏发紧到颤抖。他重重地顶进去，George滚烫的内壁紧紧吸附着他，他终于觉得自己被George无处不在地包裹着，他能感觉到George的存在是真实的，但同时他大脑里清晰地知道此时此刻他的心已离他远去。这矛盾感撕裂着他，他更用力地顶进去，似乎想要将自己楔进爱人的身体，永远在一起。  
George双手被按到头顶，他被Dream的动作顶得浑身颤抖，只能发出破碎的呻吟。被Dream的身体禁锢着，他被刺激地拱起后背，细白的手指深深抓进床单，大口呼吸着，断断续续地尖叫出Dream的名字，发出夹杂着痛苦与快乐的喘息。  
Dream随手扯过帐上垂下的摇绳，将George的双手绑到了床柱之上。George被弄的迷迷糊糊，甚至没有及时反应过来。他只来得及溢出一声“What？”，就被Dream铺天盖地的吻再次淹没。  
Dream不断在他的眉心、鼻头、嘴唇上用力地亲吻着、吮吸着。在亲吻的间隙中，George隐约听见Dream带着哽咽的嗓音，他听见他小声呼唤着自己的名字，对他说着我爱你。  
在这填满每一丝缝隙的爱意中George到达了高潮的顶端，恍惚中他睁开双眼，就看进Dream湖水一般的绿色眼眸中。那双眼中情欲的迷乱障下，透出深深的茫然和痛苦。他心中骤然一软，想凑向前托住Dream的脸颊，却忘记了自己的双手仍被捆绑在床柱上，反而将Dream更深地送进了自己体内。  
他被这深入刺激地双眼上翻，Dream显然看出了他刚刚的意图，一手解开摇绳，把他温柔地压到了床上。他手掌抚过George汗湿的耳发，深深地亲吻了他的嘴唇。  
Dream很快也要发泄出来，他加快动作，情不自禁地深深吮进George的锁骨，留下一串紫红色的淤痕。他发出一声短促的呻吟，深深地射进了George深处，然后满足地轻轻舔了舔他刚刚亲吻出的痕迹。  
George的意识昏昏沉沉，他目光涣散、没有焦距，只有力气用一只手搂上Dream的脖颈，对他露出一个满足而疲惫的微笑。另一只胳臂无力地垂落，与黑色的床单形成鲜明的色差对比。他脖颈与锁骨上布满了红紫的吻痕，泛着Dream反复舔吻的水光。  
Dream一下下小小地亲吻安抚着他。他准备直起身来，却被George的手臂向下挽留。他微笑出来，说道：“乖，我只是去给你拿水和毛巾擦洗一下，你也不想这样黏黏糊糊的对吧？”  
George这才放过他，Dream下床，迅速地拿来毛巾和温水把George收拾干净，翻身回去重新抱住了他。George闭着眼，感觉到他温暖的身体钻进被子，靠近过去，钻进了Dream的怀抱，将自己毛茸茸的头塞进了Dream的颈窝。  
Dream满怀抱着自己的爱人，心中被爱意涨满，他用手指细细描绘着他清秀的轮廓，似乎想要把他的模样牢牢刻进心底。  
他释然了。

……

George迷迷糊糊发现了不对劲。  
身下不是柔软的床铺，他听见呼啸的风声和密集的马蹄声交杂着，身边似乎坐着一个人。  
他猛地坐起来。  
“WHERE AM I ？？？？……SAPNAP ?!”  
他睡在一辆奔驰的马车上，身上换上了干净体面的衣服，虽然不起眼却是柔软舒适的棉料，身边坐着全副武装的Sapnap。  
“你不知道吗？”Sapnap惊奇地问道，“Dream昨天紧急通知我，如果还想带你逃走，就今早准备好等在城门外五英里。我当然要带你出去！我今天到了约定的地方，就发现Dream和这辆马车等在这里，你在里面睡着了。”  
George睁大了眼睛，他没想到Dream会这样突兀地放他自由。他想起来昨晚睡前Dream给他送上的水，那里面大约是放了安眠药——为了让他无知无觉地离开他。  
“我不知道你们之间发生了什么，” Sapnap紧接着说，“但Dream保证不会主动来追捕或监视你，他会放你自由。”  
“他还给你留了这封信。” Sapnap递过来一个信封。  
George打开信封，里面只写着两句话：  
“I love you, Georgie. Please mail me, will you? ”  
George对着这两行字露出了怀念的微笑。三天后，他们到达了国境边缘一个偏僻的小镇，租下了一个小小的房子暂时落脚。他在那里寄出了第一个包裹，里面藏着他从门前摘下的一朵野玫瑰。  
他们总会再见面的。


End file.
